Interesting Party
by Phenix68754
Summary: Ash and Dawn are invited to a party. Confession will be made? Read and find out! PearlShipping


Interesting Party

What's up guys it's been a whilehasn't? I'm going to be finishing my other story "Jhoto Master Tournament" when I get the chance. I'm sorry if I failed some of you because I said I wouldn't do what others have done. So please forgive me. Anyways here a idea I thought of when I saw a fan made pic of Ash, Dawn, Princess Silvia and I remember one episode of Zero no Tsukaima. And I thought hey this would be a interesting fic but with my own ideas in there so why not. Ok enough rambling you didn't come here to listen to me ramble, but to read my fic so here we go!

* * *

Ash: 16

Dawn: 15

Silvia: 16

* * *

"Ash how much more longer is it till we get there?" A certain blue haired girl said to her traveling companion.

A ebony haired boy identified as Ash then looked at his map "Just a few more miles Dawn I promise." He said with his very know grin.

After Ash had won the Sinnoh league and Dawn won the Grand Festival (I forgot the name) their Sinnoh journey together had ended but Ash and Dawn were invited to a party to celebrate their successes in there own completion. The party was being hosted by the lovely Princess Silvia. Everyone who was attending the celebration was the people in the castle and the towns people. Ash and Dawn had sent all of their Pokemon including Pikachu back to Professor Oaks Lab in Kanto.

During their journey Ash and Dawn had grew feelings for each other but neither has yet to tell each other how they feel. They both have shown signs of liking each other by Ash being more patient in Dawns hair situations and also being more of a gentleman to her, and Dawn had shown it by being more compassion it and trying to impress him often by her looks or knowledge of Pokemon that she tried to gain more information on. They had picked up on each other's hints so they tried doing what they were doing more often.

Dawn then felt her face flustered. It was that very same grin she fell for when she first met him. You might as well called it love at first sight. She has felt this way when she first met him. The way he went and rescued his Pikachu against the giant robot Team Rocket had made just to 'attempt' to capture his beloved pokemon. After that day and many more days Dawn had fell in love with her best friend. The way he cared for his Pokemon, the way he cared for her and supported her dream to become the top coordinator even though she would have to compete eventually against his first student May Maple. She notice his attempts and thought that maybe he like her as well and it thrilled her and made her heart beat always increase, especially when something would happen when he was involved more often in it.

All she could do at the moment when he smiled at her was to look at the ground at a attempt to hide her blush. "Alright Ash whatever you say I can wait a few more minutes."

All Ash could do is stare at her and think at how cute she was. Ash was no idiot he knew what she was doing and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. After he saved Pikachu from Team Rocket that day and met Dawn he had a small crush on her. Ash only played him self to be a idiot to people only so he wouldn't have to explain him self. Ash would always notice Dawn would stare at him when ever he was doing something and it made him think why. After thinking through his own feelings for Dawn he then realized that he fell in love with her. He then noticed her attempts to get his attention and always thought that maybe she like him as well.

After a few moments of silence of them walking down the road they eventually see a castle in the far distance. They instantly recognized this castle as in this was the castle that that they were in a few months ago. Princess Silvia's Castle.

Ash and Dawn after even a few more minutes of walking towards their goal they made it to the front gates. When they arrived they were greeted by the guards of the gates who wore Knights armor and had spears.

"Stop who goes there?" One of the guards said. His voice hinted he was maybe a twenty or thirty year old man.

Dawn was the first to speak up "We have a invitation from Princess Silvia to enter the castle." She said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah let us pass." Ash said in his strong intimidation voice.

The guards then look at each other then ready their weapons at the traveling pair.

"We were not told that outsiders of the town will be joining in on our Princesses party. Now begon or be thrown in the prison cells at the lowest parts of the castle!" He said as he and the other guard started pointing their weapons at them.

Dawn jump back a little at their sudden movements "Ash maybe we should just leave I really don't want to be in jail." Dawn said tugging on the back of his jacket.

"What?" Ash then turned to face his blue haired companion. "No way Dawn. I'm not walking all the way back." Ash said with a small frown on his face. Dawn just gave him a worried look. Ash just sighed at the look Dawn gave him "Don't worry Dawn we are going to get in just trust me." Ash said in a comforting voice as he pulled her into a hug.

Dawn just melted into his hug as he held her "That's when I worry the most." She whispered into his ear. Dawn has never told that to anybody it's always been the other way around. She trusted Ash but felt it was the right thing to say because of the circumstances.

Ash then let Dawn loose of his hug and turned to face the guards who witness the event. They still stubbornly had their weapons facing towards them. They were about to shout at them again but they heard the gates opening behind them. They turned to see who it was but then quickly bowed as they notice it was none other then Princess Silvia herself.

"My my what have we got here?" She just smiled as she said those words.

One of the guards quickly spoke " Princess we have a two outside commoners that are not from this town, who tried to gain access to the castle. We were about to arrest them and throw them into the prisons."

The guard eagerly wait to be praised by the princess for protecting the castle from common trash but was instead slap across the face.

The guard was dumbfound he had no idea why she had just slap him "M-my highness? Why?" He said with a scared voice as he look up to face the princess who had a angry look.

"You dare threaten the people who was invited to this very castle?" She said in a very demanding voice that kind of made Ash, Dawn, and both guards jump back with fear.

The guard then look back at Ash and Dawn to get a good look at them. He then felt like he would die in the next hour or two because of his own stupidness. " I'm very sorry.. I.. I didn't recognized them. Please spare me." He said with his face almost laying against the ground at the princesses feet.

The princess could do almost nothing but sighed at the way he acted "Fine but leave our guest be." As she said this she made her way to the young group and pulled Dawn into a hug. "Miss Dawn how have you been?"

Dawn recuperated the hug "I have been doing well Silvia. How about you?" She said pulling out of the hug with her.

Princess Silvia sighed "I could be doing better but you know being royalty is a pain sometimes." She said as Dawn gave her a unknowing look.

"Not that I would know of Silvia, not that I would know of." Dawn said slightly smiling.

"Indeed." Silvia said slightly smiling as well. Her gaze then fixed upon Ash who as well locked gazes with her. Silvia then walk towards Ash and bowed (you know like how princess bow in shows and movies and stuff like that) "Sir Ash a pleasure to meet you again." She said as she offered her hand.

Ash quickly got the hint "The pleasure is all mine your highness" he said before he gently held and kissed her hand.

Dawn immediately felt jealously burn into her chest as how the princess has quickly gained Ash's attention and how Ash greeted her.

Silvia's cheeks began to heat up from his actions towards her. She expected more of a hand shake not what Ash had done. After so she had started to lead Ash and a jealous Dawn into the castle to prepare for the ceremony tonight.

Ash and Dawn stared in awe at the beauty of the castle. The had put the finest silks, drapes and rugs from all of the 4 regions into this castle since they had last been here. Silvia eventually lead the pair into the ball room as it was being prepare for the occasion. There was all types of foods, and drinks in the room along with the best cooks of every region was in this room or off in the kitchen to cook more different types of foods.

"Wow look at all if this food Ash.. Ash?" Dawn said turning back to black haired friend.

Ash had that look in his eye. That hunger look. He almost ran to the food to devour it if it wasn't for Dawn starting to shake his shoulder to get him out of his somewhat trance. "Huh?" Ash then turned to face his blue haired companion.

"Ash you have to wait later to eat the food. Isn't that right Silvia?... Silvia?" Ash had begun to pout but Dawn had ignored him and stared at Silvia wondering why she wasn't responding.

Silvia was in a somewhat trance as well but not from the same thing as Ash. It was because of Ash. She examined him up and down checking him out, by staring at his slender but muscular body. It made her face fluster at the thought of being wrap up in his arms.

After a few more seconds of silence Silvia had brought them to their room for the night "Alright guys see you in a little bit." Silvia said as she left the room. She felt a little sad to leave Ash's side for the moment but she had a party to prepare.

Ash had set his travel bag by this bed and laid his back on it. "Man Dawn did you see all of that good looking food?" Ash waited for a reply but got none. So he began to sit up to see what Dawn was doing. As from what he could tell she was just standing up with her back faced away from him "Dawn?" He had begun to reach for her until she quickly turn around.

"What do you want Ash?" She said almost screaming it. She was not looking happy.

Ash was taken back by her sudden out burst "Uh Dawn... What's wrong?" He said sweat dropping. He had no clue why she was upset.

Dawn just look at him and sighed "Oh Ash... What am I going to do with you?" She said with her hand to her forehead.

Ash still couldn't figure it out but then a thought came to him "Was it about when we were in the ball room? With the food?" He ask not knowing.

"Never mind it Ash... But a question. Do you know how to dance?" She wait for a response.

Ash didn't know how to answer that because it was never ask before "Uh yeah I guess... Why?"

Dawn just stared at him unsure if what he 'guess' was true "It's because the main event is a dance and I was wondering if you would like to dance with me." As soon as she got out 'dance with me' her face was as red as a Cherish Ball.

Ash was taken back once again by her. This is time not by her actions but by her choice of words. He had formed a smile on his face with a hint of a blush on his checks "Sure Dawn I would love to dance with you."

Dawn had form a big smile on her face and ran up to him and took him into a big hug "Awe thank you Ash your the best."

Ash had hug her back after a few seconds "Your welcome Dawn." They held each other in each other's arms after a few moments the had pulled back a little a begun to lean forward to kiss. They were only a few centimeters from each other... Until they heard the door open and they quickly pulled apart from each other. Dawn had quickly look back at the door to see who interrupted their little moment. Only to see a castle maid with a unknowing smile on her face at what just transpired between the two. "May miss Dawn and Sir Ash please come with me the ceremony will start soon.

Ash and Dawn just sighed and followed the maid back to the ball room where they met a larges group of people. Everybody from the town had come to celebrate their successes. The maid had lead Ash and Dawn through the crowed to the stage where Princesses Silvia was at.

After they got there and stood next to Princess Silvia. She had then started to speak "Hello everyone and welcome to the ceremony!" The crowed had started to cheer in joy as the long awaited ceremony will now begin. "Ok everybody lets have a big hand to Ash this years new region Champion and Dawn this years Princess of Sinnoh!" The crowed went wild for these two and their such high feats for such a young age. Ash and Dawn felt little blush's on their faces for such a big crowed cheering them on. Sure they were used to it but they had ways not to notice people watching them by focusing on their pokemon.

"Alright guys let's begin this dress up ceremony! The guys will go off to the right and the women will go to the left to get change. And remember that the guys will come on out first before the females. So let's get started.

Ash and Dawn had not know this was a dress up ceremony but they decided just to go along with it and follow their respective genders to get change.

When Ash had arrived to get change he quickly look around and found a quiet the familiar outfit. It was Sir Aron's outfit. He remembered when he wore and when he met a Lucario and went to the Tree of Beginnings to save Pikachu. Ash had juggled upon this memory but just changed and went out back to the ballroom. His first instinct was to go to get some of the food but then he remembered how he promise to dance with Dawn. So he just decided to keep his clothes clean and went to wait by a nearby balcony that had a very good view of the town so he just stared off into the distance.

When Dawn had entered the room she went through many dresses trying to find the best so she could look her best to dance with him and hopefully confess to him tonight. Her face was once again red because of Ash. She eventually found a good outfit that look familiar but couldn't place her finger on it. She just shrugged and went out to find Ash. She went to the food stand thinking Ash was there eating away. But didn't see him there but soon saw him at the balcony talking to someone.

Ash was starring off into the distance until he heard a voice behind him "Ash?" Ash quickly turn to see who it was and saw Dawn behind him. "You look very beautiful tonight." He said with a smile he soon went to embrace her which she embraced him as well.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said with her sparkling blue eyes that light up in the moonlight. "I have something to tell you." Her eyes now showed determination. "I love you with my very heart... When I first laid my eyes upon you I knew I could love you now and forever." As she said this she pulled him more closely and started to pull him into a kiss. She was ever so close.. Just a few more centimeters... Until they heard a glass fall to the ground.

Ash had turned to see a very upset and angry Dawn facing him who then quickly rushed away with tears leaving her beautiful blue eyes. Ash was dumbstruck he absolutely no idea what is going on.. If that was Dawn then the person who he almost kissed was... He felt like face palming right then and there but he did not. Dawn was wearing the same outfit as Princess Silvia's. He then quickly turn to Silvia "Silvia I'm..."

"It's ok Sir Ash I knew who you had your heart set for from the beginning... Please go after her." Silvia had said with a tear threatening to slip. She had love Ash but she knew who he had fell for so she would not stand before his happiness.

Ash just nodded and went after Dawn. After a few minuets of searching he had found her in their room "Stupid Ash... To think I loved you stupid Ash..."

Ash had decided to enter their room and confront Dawn on their feelings on each other. "Dawn?"

Dawn had quickly stood up from her bed "Go away Ketchum! I hate you! You already done enough! Can't you see that alrea..." Dawn had open her eyes to see what was against her lips. It was Ash. Dawn had quickly started to kiss back with a big blush on her checks. After a few moments they had pulled apart to catch some more air before Dawn had pulled Ash back into the kiss. Dawn was still angry but she loved the sensation of Ash's lips on hers.

Eventually they pulled apart again and she notice Ash's face was red as much as hers but she couldn't see his eyes. His was in a way so she couldn't see it. "Ash.." She started but Ash had cut her off "Dawn before you say another damn word you listen to me and you listen to me good... " Dawn had never heard Ash curse towards her or use such a demanding voice. She kind of like how his voice was but wonder what he was going to say for such a voice to be used at the moment "Dawn since the day that I met you I have had a small crush on you. But this crush eventually grew to something more then I could imagine. I always played myself to be dense and notice your attention towards me eventfully but I was unsure of my own feelings towards you. I soon began to question it when I almost lost you during the Darkrai incident, some parts with Team Galactic, and many more moments. What I'm basically trying to say Dawn is that I love you." As he said those last few words he then took a big breath and look towards Dawn and saw her in tears again but not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"You better not be lying... You really mean that Ash?" Dawn said with a hopeful look and what she got was a nodded from Ash saying yes to her question.

"Ash I have now something to tell you as well... Ever since I met you... When you saved your Pikachu and we started to travel together I was in love with you.. Some no I would call it love at first sight. Sure we had our fights but who doesn't have fights with friends. I love you Ash. I hated being not near you at some points like with that girl from Jhoto in that cave. And many other times as well. I love you Ash Ketchum I love you more the life knows it self."

After a few moments of silence Ash decided to speak "So we're good?" Ash said with a questioning look.

"Yeah Ash were good." Dawn said with a smile.

"Oh how good are we." Ash said as he began to pull her closer.

Dawn just giggled at his actions "Oh good enough to call you my boyfriend now... If your good with it." She said as she begun to pull him closer as well.

Ash just chuckled at her question "Oh I believe I can live with it." They just stood there for a few moments arms in arms until they heard music. It was the music for the ball room dance.

"Hey Dawn want to head back to the ball room to dance?" He ask her with a questioning look.

Dawn began to look up with a thinking look but then a smile appeared on her face "Hmm naw I'm good.. Better yet why don't we dance another way." Dawn said with a sexual deviant smile.

Ash quickly got the hint "Oh is that so?" Ash said with a smile he has given no one before.

"Just come here already Ash." She said while sitting her self on top of the bed

"Your wish is my command." He said as he started moving towards Dawn

(The rest you can just imagine)

After having their little 'dance' both Ash and Dawn laid under the covers.

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

"That was fun"

"Yeah. You got a amazing body you know that?"

"Not quiet as yours mr six pack."

"Yeah yeah ms sexy body."

"Ash?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"You know that some of our friends are in love with you right?"

"Naw not really.. Not like it matters anyway since I got the best coordinator right next to me as my lover."

"Awe love you mr pokrmon master."

"Love you too Dawn. So we going to tell everybody?"

"Naw let's keep it a secret it's more funner that way."

"Alright let's get some sleep or are you ready for another round?"

"Ohh quiet athletic I see. Alright let's do it. And worry about the others some other time."

"Well this was quiet a Interesting Party."

* * *

And done hope you enjoyed this oneshot or should I continue it... I'm thinking about another story should I make the romance May or Dawn tell me in the reviews. Don't forget to R&amp;R and see ya next time. Bye Bye DarkFusion68 signing out.


End file.
